The Love of a Werewolf
by browneyes024
Summary: Remus Lupin died in final battle, but his two lovers didn't. In order to cope with his death they become friends. Things get complicated when the nature of their relationship changes and the pain of losing the man they both loved begins to take it's toll.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Another new story for you. This pairing was a request from my unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony, TVD_FFN_NIN. It's bit different than my last full length story and one of the more serious things I've written, but I hope you'll like it anyway. **

**Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: My New Years Resolution is to own the rights to Harry Potter. It's a work in process. **

**The Meeting **

_May 5__th__, 1998, 4:30 pm:_

Sirius was still sore from the battle. He had never in his entire life been so covered in bruises and cuts. He was limping from a bad leg injury. His head pounded from the memories of the last three days. They had defeated the most dangerous dark lord in history, but it hadn't come without cost. A cost, that for Sirius, was too high a price. He had lost his best friend and the only person he'd ever loved, Remus Lupin.

"We gather here today to acknowledge a terrible loss…" The preacher's voice faded into the distance. Sirius didn't recognize the man and that angered him. That preacher shouldn't have the right to stand up there and say things about a man he'd never known. He looked at the people around him. He could only identify about half of them. Most of the people there had ignored or mistreated Remus in life, but were there weeping about his death. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away.

No one tried to stop him as he stormed away from the funeral. There was a hill not far away that looked like a good place to hide. As he walked, he realized that his face was wet with tears. He hadn't even noticed he was crying, but now that he had he couldn't stop. He walked even quicker, desperate to avoid the sympathetic looks for unconcerned strangers. After moments that felt like miles, he collapsed on the other side of the hill, safe from all the unwelcome funeral guests. Without the anger to focus on, there was only pain. The tears fell like candle wax, slowly and heavily. He curled into a heap, content to stay there for the rest of his life, when he realized he wasn't alone.

She was there. Tonks, Remus's other lover. From the time he had been freed from Azkaban, the two of them had shared Remus. Not just his bed, but affection as well. At first Sirius hated the idea, he had had Remus all to himself at Hogwarts; but soon got use to it. Remus made it very clear that he loved each of them equally. Although they were cousins and had loved the same man, they had never met. Tonks was just as beautiful as Remus had described her, but her features had been dimed by scars and tears.

"Had to get away too huh?" Her voice was dry and emotionless. Sirius nodded, unable to respond any other way. Then it occurred to him, she was the only other human being he knew who might have the slightest idea of what he was going through. She too had lost the love of her life. She too was broken. She too was all alone.

She shivered, not from cold, but from anguish. Sirius felt for her. He managed to crawl next to her and hold her as she cried. He doubted he was much comfort; he was crying just as much, if not more, than she was. He knew that people could hear, but luckily no one bothered them. They held each other through the afternoon and into the night. They cried until their eyes wouldn't produce tears. And then they cried some more. The entire evening they didn't leave each other's side. They couldn't. They were connected by the feeling of pain that came from losing the man that they both loved.

The world around them blended together and faded away. It was midnight-ish before Sirius noticed it had gotten dark. He thought it might be a good idea to get himself and Tonks home. It was then he realized he didn't have a home. He had nowhere to go. With this epiphany came fear and fresh tears. He truly was alone in this world.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, pretty please review. I love that shit. :D The next chapter will be up next weekend. See you then! **


	2. The Friendship

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfiction junkies :D Here's chapter 2! Perfectly on time for once. I'll try to make a habit of it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited so far. I hope the rest of the story holds up to your expectations. **

****Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet. I'll make sure and brag about it when (and if) I ever do. ****

**The Friendship**

_May 21__st__, 1998, 10:32 pm:_

There hadn't been many times in her life that Tonks had felt physical pain like she was feeling now. She wasn't familiar with the curse that the snatcher used on her, but she was sure she didn't want it to be used on her ever again. It had knocked her ten feet back and left a huge stinging burn on her arm. No matter what she did to it, it kept hurting. Even the healers at St. Mungos couldn't numb the pain much. She feared it was another 'unknowable', spells created by deatheaters to give them the upper hand in battles. The only ones who knew the cures for the unknowables were the deatheaters who created them, but none of them who had been captured would reveal anything.

She heard the door swing open. It was Sirius. He had been living on her sofa since Remus's funeral. Although they didn't know each other well at the time, she had invited him to stay with her for a while until he found a place of his own. Secretly she wanted him around because he was the only person who truly knew what she had been going through; and because Remus had loved him. He turned out to be a surprisingly fun person to live with.

"Ouch. That looks painful." Sirius dropped the groceries he was carrying on the table and examined her arm. "What happened? Did you get in a fight with a volcano?" Sirius was just being an ass. He knew very well what had happened to her arm. Word always spread quickly among auror's, the job that Sirius had taken after he was publicly declared innocent a few weeks ago.

"Not exactly." Tonks replied slyly. "What happened to you, loose a boxing match to a cactus?"

"Rude." Sirius said, pretending to be hurt; but then he smiled when he saw she was smiling too. "I happen to think that I'm beautiful."

"I never said you weren't." Replied Tonks as Sirius investigated her burn further.

"So you agree?"

"What do I agree?" Smirked Tonks.

"That I'm perfect." Sirius smiled his most conceited smile and reached into his grocery bag.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She replied. Sirius took some muggle medicines and gauze out of the bag and set next to her arm. "What are you going to do with all that?"

"Heal you of course." Sirius examined her arm one more time, but stopped when he noticed she was looking at him confused. "This was caused by an unknowable right? Well the unknowable's were made by deatheaters to be immune to healing spells, but I doubt they considered making them immune to muggle healing techniques as well."

"I hadn't thought of that." Tonks watched as Sirius applied ointments to the burn and wrapped it up. It helped the pain immensely.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." Sirius grabbed the half-empty grocery bag and went into the tiny kitchen. "How do you like your coffee?" He yelled.

"However's fine." She lied. She'd actually never had coffee before.

"Alrighty then." Sirius whistled quietly to himself while he magically grounded the coffee beans. "You know it's a funny story." He said after a long silence. "I haven't actually had coffee as a human. When I was in hiding with Buckbeak, there was this old man in town who use to feed me. He would always give me coffee and some weird bread. He was an American who moved here to get married and blended in pretty well. He just refused to drink tea. He said it tasted like a monkeys-"

Sirius noticed that Tonks had fallen asleep at the table. She didn't look like she was in pain anymore, but he knew she would be when she woke up if she slept in that position all night.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" He asked, rolling his eyes. He gently lifted her out of her chair and carried her to her room, careful not to wake her up. He kicked her bedroom door open and set her on her bed. He covered her with a blanket that was lying at the end of the mattress and adjusted her head so that she would be comfortable. The moon was shining through a crack in the curtain and the beams reflected off her face. In the reflection of the moonlight Sirius fully appreciated her beauty for the first time.

"Good night Tonks." He whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that these last two chapters have been short, but the next ones are longer. If you liked it, leave a review or favorite or put it on alert. Which ever you prefer will be equally appreciated by me :D Chapter 3 will be up next weekend. See you then! **


	3. The Memories

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late post, but I was at an anime convention all weekend. For the record, it was awesome! I promise to post on time next time. Alright enough about me, on to our feature presentation!**

******Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.******

******Disclaimer: I bought several things at the convention, unfortunately the rights to Harry Potter wasn't one of them. Bummer. ******

**The Memories**

_June 19__th__, 1998, 4:03 am_

_ "Soon." It was almost as if the dementors could talk. Their hiss was low and pitchy, like a snake. They hovered around the entrance to his cell. There had to be at least a hundred of them; hissing and hovering, and waiting. "Soon."_

_ The dementors _**were**_ talking. They had wands too. Sirius reached into his pocket to get his, but it was gone. He tried to reach for his other pocket, but found he couldn't move his arms. He was chained to the wall. He heard a loud crack and the door was blasted open. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by dementors. He let out a scream._

Tonks was awoken by a loud and murderous scream coming from her living room. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand, and dashed to find out what was going on. She feared the worst. What she saw was Sirius sprawled out over the floor, drenched in sweat, and screaming. She could only imagine what he was dreaming about. She had to wake him up before he hurt himself.

"Sirius!"

_ "Sirius Black." The dementor hissed. It was nose to nose with him now. Sirius didn't dare move in fear he may touch the horrid creature. The cloaked figure raised its wand to Sirius's face. "Cruico!" _

_ He let out another scream, this time in anguish._

"Sirius! Please wake up please!"

_ "You have nowhere to go boy." The dementor laughed. It was toying with him. Sirius wanted to tell it to kill him and get it over with, but found he couldn't speak. He was gagged. "Say good bye Sirius Black!"_

"SIRIUS!" Tonks was hysterical. Sirius opened his eyes and saw her. It was just her. No dementors. No chains. Just Tonks. She sighed in relief when the light returned to his eyes. He was gonna be okay. "Get up." She demanded, sounding meaner than she meant to. "Get back on the couch; I'll get you some tea."

Sirius did as he was told, although it was much harder than it should have been. His back ached. His mind ached. For a moment there he had felt like he was back in Azkaban surrounded by death eaters and dementors and all sorts of horrible creatures. He had had nightmares like this before, but Remus was always there to calm him when he awoke.

Remus. He understood true horrors. He could understand what it meant to be haunted by things from your past. Things you couldn't control. He needed that understanding right now; but Remus was gone. He was dead and gone. He felt his mouth go dry and his throat become heavy.

"No." He thought to himself. "No. Not here. Not now. I won't cry."

"Sirius?" He heard Tonks whisper. She peered down at him with concerned eyes. Not fake concern or pity, but true genuine concern. He took the tea from her and drank it in one gulp. He could feel it calming him. She must have laced it with some type of calming draught.

Tonks could see Sirius's body relax. She helped him lay himself down and curled up next to him. She would stay like this until he fell asleep, in hopes that it would help him.

It did. Her steady breathing relaxed him. She was warm like Remus was, and she had a firm grip. He normally hated to be held, but Remus (and apparently Tonks) was the exception. The calming draught took its affect and he fell asleep quickly in her strong arms.

Tonks didn't return to her room that night.

* * *

><p><em>July 1<em>_st__, 1998, 12:19 am_

Sirius couldn't sleep. He was restless and he wasn't sure why. He should be tired as hell after the last few days he had had. Every auror in the department was being run ragged catching the remaining death eaters and dark creatures that were left in the world. Just this week his team had brought in four rogue giants and two snatchers. He should be sleeping like a baby right now, but alas he was pacing the living room that he had come to know as his home. He was about to consider taking a sleeping potion, when he heard the faint sound of crying coming from Tonks's room.

It was stupid. She knew it was and yet all she could do was cry. She buried her head in her knees hoping that Sirius couldn't hear her. She didn't want any attention right now. Well she did, but not from Sirius. From Remus. It was four years ago today that they had consummated their relationship and she wanted him there with her. It was stupid and childish, but she needed him.

"Tonks? You alright there girl?" Sirius cautiously entered her room. She was curled up at the end of her bed holding on to her knees for dear life.

"I'm sorry." She said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I miss him."

Sirius didn't even need to ask. He knew who "he" was. It was unnerving seeing Tonks like that. She seemed so strong all the time. He had assumed for a while that she must be on drugs; it was impossible to be as upbeat as she was after what had happened. He saw now that it was all an act.

"Don't be." He whispered in reply. He laid down next to her and rubbed her back. She welcomed him into her arms and cried into his shoulder. Perhaps she had needed his attention after all. "You don't always have to be the strong one." He whispered into her ear.

Remus use to say that to her. It was weird to hear it again, but it was comforting. Soon the tears stopped and she drifted off into sleep. Once Sirius heard her breathing steady, he too was able to go to sleep. The restlessness was gone.

Sirius didn't return to the living room that night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up Saturday! Don't forget to review, favorite, or alert if you like it :D **


	4. The Tension

**A/N: Hello all :D I'm posting a little bit earlier than usual because I have the time and I'll be busy tomorrow. At least I'm on time! :D**

********Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.********

**Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter is my dream, unfortunately I keep waking up. **

**The Tension **

_September 15__th__, 1998, 8:51 am:_

"Good morning mates!" Chimed an all too happy Ron Weasley. "Boss asked me to tell you that no reports have come in so he's scheduling a dueling day staring now."

Dueling day. That's why Weasley was so happy. Sirius, Tonks, and the rest of the department let out cheers of excitement and joy. You see, dueling day was basically a day where everyone would throw a few spells around, say that they practiced and take the rest of the day off.

"So party at The Leaky Cauldron?" Said Harry. "On me." Sirius and the rest of the aurors cheered and headed for the door. He was about to leave when he noticed Tonks slip out the back. He turned to follow her but was stopped by his godson.

"Aren't you coming Sirius?" He asked.

"I'll catch up. I'm just gonna check on Tonks." Sirius replied. Harry's face turned from disappointment to realization to joy in a matter of seconds.

"Have fun." He said and left to join the others. Sirius found Tonks heading toward the dueling room.

"Hey wait up." He said, catching up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a false security.

"Now I just blew off getting day drunk with my godson to make sure you were okay. Now tell me the truth." Sirius gazed at her sincerely. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and replied:

"I just don't feel much like myself today."

"Oh." Sirius replied, looking as though he was gonna be sick. "You're on your lady thing."

"No." Tonks laughed. "I just don't feel like parting. But you should. Go on and catch up."

"Only if you come with me." Sirius lifted his eyebrow and extended his hand in a gentlemanly way. A smile lit up Tonks face.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" She exclaimed and took off.

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius replied before chasing after her. "How can anyone be a rotten egg?"

"When you lose you'll find out." Tonks yelled back at him. Sirius took this as a challenge and shifted into his animungus form, tripping her before she could make it to the door. She fell flat on her back and was laughing like an idiot. Sirius jumped on her and licked her face before turning back into a human.

"I win." He said. And then something happened. He couldn't quite explain it but it was as everything about her had changed. As he lay sprawled out on top of her in the middle of the hallway floor, he saw her in new light. He noticed how beautiful her eyes were. How soft her skin looked. How pink her lips were and how much he wanted to kiss them. He noticed her, all of her.

And she noticed him too. He had a regal look about him. He was dark and mischievous but yet so calm and caring. He had warm eyes, eyes like a puppy. She felt lost under their gaze. She wanted so bad to stare into them forever. And his lips; His lips look smooth and eager. She felt an indescribable urge to touch them, kiss them. They raised their heads simultaneously and bent in to kiss, fully aware of each other and fully prepared to get lost in each other's mouths. Their noses where about to touch when they heard a door knob turn. They both shot up off the floor and tried to act like they hadn't almost kissed. The door opened and a janitor stepped out. It was just a janitor.

"Shall we go then?" Tonks asked, completely flustered. Sirius could only nod. He couldn't believe what his heart was telling him. He was falling in love with his dead lover's old girlfriend. And she was his cousin's daughter. It was sick but he couldn't help feeling that it was right. And he couldn't help but realize that the metamorphagus next to him was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>October 1<em>_st__, 1998, 5:16 pm:_

"Fuck my life!" Tonks heard Sirius yell from the hallway. He was home from work early which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. From the sound of his voice, she could assume it was the ladder.

"What happened to you?" She called from her bedroom, almost amused.

"Don't get smart with me." He said as he opened her door. "I'm in pain." He was using the bedroom door for support and clinging to his back, hunched over in pain. Tonks quickly got to her feet and helped him onto the bed.

"What happened?" She asked again, this time worried.

"Bloody snatcher." He managed to growl in reply. "I had him cornered at the top of a flight of stairs when his mate came at me from the other side, knocked me backwards five feet. I landed on my back and tumbled the rest of the way down."

"Did you guys at least catch them?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But believe me if I hadn't been in so much pain I would've hexed them into mice and used their privates as pin cushions. Ouch!"

"Quit squirming so much or you'll hurt yourself worse than you already are." Said Tonks in a very Molly Weasley-ish tone. "I know a good massage spell that might do the trick. Now sit up."" Sirius grumbled but obeyed. "Take off your shirt."

"I like where this is going." Said Sirius with a smirk. He found, however, that he was unable to lift his arms up high enough to take his shirt off himself, so Tonks charmed it off. His back was very badly bruised and it looked like he had torn a muscle. She grabbed her wand and got to work.

Sirius could feel his muscles relax as she worked his back. He could feel the bruises disappear and muscle tissue repair itself. When she was done, his body felt better than it had in a long time. It was as though years of stress had been taken off.

"Thank you." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Your welcome." She whispered in reply. It was there again. That urge to kiss. That desire to touch. But this time there were no janitors to disturb them, and they kissed.

Tonks's lips were soft and tasted like peppermint. There were unlike any lips he'd ever kissed; young and wild and full of passion. He turned his body around to deepen the kiss. She opened her lips and their tongues wrestled playfully. They broke apart for only a second before Tonks was on him again. The force of her enthusiasm knocked him on his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Their kissing slowed down in speed but rose in intensity. Their senses were on fire. Her body melted into his as they deepened the kiss even further. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the stag patronous that was standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Sirius! Tonks!" It yelled. It was Harry's voice. Their attention turned instantly to the silvery figure in their presence. "Deatheaters! Loads of them! We need your help! They tried to break into the Ministry! Need Backup!" And the stag disappeared.

Without even thinking about it, they flooed to the Ministry to help. They got there just in time to put up a shielding charm between a stray worker and one of the deatheaters. Thanks to all the reinforcements, and the deatheaters lack of a plan, the aurors managed to catch all of the intruders within a short period of time. It wasn't until all the criminals were in cuffs that anyone noticed that Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt. No one said a thing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and such. Next chapter will be up next weekend. :D**


	5. The Affair

**A/N: Hello awesome ones! I think this is the first time I've posted perfectly on time all year. I'll try to make a habit of it :D Fair warning to the squeamish: this chapter contains fairly graphic smut. So if that isn't your thing, you probably shouldn't be reading an m rated story. Plus the chapter is called "The Affair" It's pretty obvious what's going on here. So please no one message me and give me crap for posting this. Thanks in advance :D **

********Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.********

**Disclaimer: Today I figured out that the rights to Harry Potter are the one thing you can't buy on ebay. **

**The Affair **

_October 31__st__, 1998, 10:43pm:_

"Yellow or green?" Tonks stood in front of her bathroom mirror trying to figure out the best hair color to go with her costume. She was a woodland nymph.

"Yeah sure looks great." Sirius wasn't really paying attention. He was busy putting the finishing touches on his costume. He was a pirate. Tonks rolled her eyes at his lack of interest and decided on green. Remus's favorite shade.

"Ready when you are." She said quietly. They were only going to the Ministry's annual Halloween ball, but it felt like WWIII. Halloween had always been Remus's favorite holiday and this would be the first one without him. On the road to recovery there were good days and bad days, this was a bad day.

They floo'd to the Entrance Hall somberly. The decorations were the same ones that they had used every year before. That made it worse. They almost turned around and left, but then Harry spotted them.

"Hey! You made it!" He said. "We thought you wouldn't show. But-" He stop mid-sentence when he got a good look at what they were wearing. Tonks was wearing a skimpy nymph outfit that barely covered the necessary parts. It would look slutty on anyone else, but it looked natural on her. She looked magical. The only person in the room who looked better than she did was Sirius. He was dressed in all black and had an earring in his left ear. He had magicked his hair longer and put it into a pony tail. He looked like a real pirate. "You guys look great."

"Thanks." Replied Tonks meekly. She was about to say something when a unique costume caught her eye from across the room. A werewolf costume. "I need a drink." She groaned before heading to the bar. Sirius was gonna stop her, but then he caught a glimpse of the thing that had upset her, and joined her at the counter. She had already ordered five shots of firewhiskey. Sirius took one for himself.

"Cheers." He mumbled before downing it. Tonks looked at him like she couldn't believe he just stole her liquor. "What? You didn't honestly intend to drink all of that yourself did you? You'll get drunk as an Irishman that way."

"I have no intention of getting drunk." She replied.

_Three hours later:_

"I'm so drunk!" Tonks slurred.

"I noticed." Sirius said, a bit annoyed, as he carried her up the stairs of her apartment. In her state, it was too dangerous to floo or apparate, so he had taken her on his bike. It was all downhill from there. "I would tell you I told you so and rub in it you face, but right now you have no idea what I'm saying. So I'm just gonna wait until tomorrow morning when you're hung-over and play the drums really loud."

Tonks laughed obnoxiously and stumbled the rest of the way to the apartment. She insisted on unlocking the front door herself, but after several failed attempts, Sirius blasted the thing open himself.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked him stupidly.

"No. Not at all. I just destroy front doors for the sport of it." He replied sarcastically after repairing the damage he'd caused.

"Why?" She asked in a child-like voice. He wanted to tell her that it was because he didn't feel like spending Halloween dragging a drunk, over-emotional witch around and had actually intended on _trying _to have some fun, but that might be too harsh. He almost lost it when she collapsed on the floor, laughing like a hyena.

"That's it! Bed time!" He roared, picking her up over his shoulder. He dropped her on her bed and went to leave the room, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the bed with her.

"Don't be mad. Stay." She said, slightly seductively. She crawled on top of him and kissed him wildly, grinding on his groin.

"I can't." He growled, more to himself than her. "I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"But I want you to." She replied, this time very seductively.

"No. I really can't." Sirius got up and turned to leave, trying to ignore the half-hard he had acquired.

"Please." Sirius turned around to tell her no again, but found that he couldn't. She was lying on her back with her legs open. One glance told him that she wasn't wearing underwear. Her revealing costume wasn't helping either. Or the way she was looking at him. She was basically, no, literally begging him to have sex with her. She was drunk and didn't know what she was saying. He was a gentleman and gentlemen don't take advantage of drunken girls. But he was also a human being, and in that moment of weakness, he went for it.

"Okay." He said softly. "But we're doing it my way." He jumped back on the bed and kissed her wildly, but the PG behavior was short lived. Sirius was about to exploded with the tension of the past few weeks, and he needed release; release that could be found in the squirming woman underneath him. He magicked all their clothes off, but he kept the earring and the long hair, and placed his lips on hers again. This time the kiss was desperate and demanding. They were both more than ready for what was about to happen so there was no gasp of surprise or flinching when Sirius entered her. It was pleasure, pure and simple.

Had anyone seen them, they would have seen a long-haired man and a green-haired woman having sex, but it was much more than that. It was release. Release from the tension that their friendship had caused since their first meeting. Release for the pain of losing a mutual loved one. And as they reached their own release, they moved from the old affair to the new with a scream of pleasure and one final thrust.

_The Next Morning:_

Tonks woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in months. Sirius was snoring, more like growling, so she tiptoed out of bed to avoid waking him up. She failed.

"Go back to sleep." She told him.

"No." He replied, sitting up. "I rather deal with this now."

"Deal with what?" Tonks asked, trying to hide her nervousness. He didn't seem as happy as she thought he'd be.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Sirius said, in a tone implying that it should be obvious.

"Should I be?" Now she was just confused.

"You were drunk. I had sex with you." Sirius explained. "This is the part where you yell at me and call me a pig as I ignore you and remind myself that it was worth it."

"Oh. Well I can't very well be mad at you because I wasn't actually drunk." She said simply. "I was faking it. Apparently I did a good job."

"Why would you fake it? If you wanted to have sex with me all you had to do was ask." Sirius smirked, quite pleased that she had wanted him so badly.

"Well it was a bit more complicated than that." She sighed. "I wasn't sure if you were gay or not. Also I was worried about the whole being distantly related thing. If you refused me, I could blame my advances on being drunk and nothing would change."

"Alright first off," Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm not gay, I'm just open-minded. Second, if I was weirded out about being related I wouldn't have kissed you on the day of the break in. And thirdly you're a very annoying fake drunk so if you ever do that again I'm gonna put you in time out."

"Deal." Tonks said with a smile. "But you realize we're both still naked right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And work isn't for another forty-five minutes." They were an hour and a half late that day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next and final chapter will be up next weekend. Reviews are very much loved! :D See ya'll next week. **


	6. The Love of a Werewolf

**A/N: Last chapter! I know this story was kinda short, but it was also really fun to write. Special thanks to my beta and the Padfoot to my Moony, TVD_FFN_NIN, who requested this story in the first place; and to my sister Amy who fell in love with it. She's trying to convince me to continue it, but I'm not sure. Let me know in a review if you would like to see it continued. **

**********Important Info: In italics at the top of every chapter, there is a date and time. It might help you understand the story better. It's not very long chapter wise and might feel too fast paced without the dates to insure the illusion of time. That's all.**********

**Disclaimer: I, a humble fanfiction writer, don't own the rights to the **masterpiece** that is Harry Potter, yet. (crosses fingers) **

**The Love of a Werewolf **

_November 17__th__, 1998, 11:39 am:_

It was a lazy day. Sirius and Tonks both had the day off today and were enjoying it by engaging in their favorite activities: sex and sleeping. Having forgotten that there was no work that day, the pair got up at usual time and didn't realize their mistake until they were about to leave. Instead of being upset at their little mishap, they decided to salvage the morning and partake in a little physical activity. Afterwards they had fallen asleep and were just now waking back up.

"Good morning." Said Tonks sleepily. "Again."

"Ditto." Sirius grunted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She replied with a yawn. "You?"

"No." He said. "I had a dream about Remus." The two of them rarely spoke of Remus, and when they did they just referred to him as "him." This was the first time either of them had said his name since his death. "How do you think he'd feel about us?"

"I think he'd find the whole thing ironic and rather funny, don't you?" Tonks said dreamily. "That was my favorite thing about him. He had such a dry sense of humor and he never failed to make me laugh in some way."

"He was a glass half full kind of guy." Sirius replied. His voice sounded detached, but sincere. "He had a way of making even the worst situations seem bearable. He kept me from feeling too sorry for myself when my parents disowned me. And again when I left Azkaban. I wouldn't have made it without him."

"Me either." Tonks said quietly. The two fell into a comfortable silence, but it was short lived. A ministry owl flew through their bedroom window with summons for them.

"How rude." Sirius said as Tonks fetched the letters and fed the bird. "How dare they bug us on our day off."

"Sirius." Tonks said, her voice quite serious. "It's about Remus."

_Same Day, 1:18pm:_

Kingsley's office was usually a nice place to be. He was always welcoming to those who were visiting to him and always wore a smile. Today was different. Sirius and Tonks knew something was up when he locked and sound proofed the door. What was more peculiar than the minister's actions was the watered down cardboard box on his desk.

"This is for you." He said, indicating the box. "Some of the aurors found it hidden in the base boards of one of the old safe houses." Kingsley took a deep, steady breath before continuing. "It's Lupin's personals. He has no living family, so I think he'd want it to go to you. There's also a letter addressed to the two of you. I'll leave you alone to look through it."

There was a long and painful silence. Sirius wasn't moving; he just stared at the box like it was a dangerous wild beast. But Tonks couldn't control her curiousness and opened the letter. Sirius still wasn't moving so she read it out loud:

_To Padfoot and Nymphadora,_

_ First off I want you to know that I loved you both very much. No matter how you may be feeling about me at the time you read this, you must know that I loved you._

_ Padfoot: You were and always will be my first lover. You loved me at a time when I couldn't even love myself. I will never be able to thank you properly for that. Not even doing that thing you like so much. _

_I also want you to know that losing you for twelve years was the worst thing that ever happened to me. When you came back I felt alive again. But there was one thing stopping us from going back to how we were. I had fallen in love with someone else. _

_Nymphadora: You were my second love, but no less important to me. You healed me when I was broken. You made me feel young again. I hope that my broken down old self didn't mess up any chance you had of leading a normal life. You're still young, live your life like I never could. _

_The two of you were the best things that ever happened to me. You were more than I could ever ask for, but now I must ask one final thing of you: be friends._

_You two are more alike than you could ever imagine. You are honestly perfect for each other. I think my job in this world was to bring you two together. Even if it wasn't the war that killed me, I was going to go sooner or later anyway. I didn't have much life left in me. But you two do. I want the both of you to be happy. You will be happy together. Trust me I know these things, that's why I'm Moony. _

_Enjoy the rest of your lives together. _

_Remus._

"Well that answers my question from earlier." Sirius said quietly. He was still staring at the box.

"Sirius I love you." Tonks said firmly. "I think that you love me too." Sirius switched his burning gaze to her determined face. "And we love Remus. We always will. But I think if we want each other, he'd want us to be together."

"I think you're right." Sirius replied, a smirk forming over his face. "I also think that my girlfriend should stop talking so much and let me have sex with her on our boss's desk before he comes back."

"And I think my boyfriend should grow his hair out."

"Deal."

Their clothes vanished along with their worries. From that moment on they felt free to live their lives with each other. The past didn't haunt them anymore, they could breathe again. And it was all thanks to the love of a werewolf named Remus Lupin.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again sorry it's so short. I like this couple so I might do more with them in the future. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time, keep calm and ship on! **


End file.
